My Home on the Ice
by Ina.Yanah
Summary: Yuuri had just won his 3rd consecutive win in the Grand Prix and things are going good with him and Viktor. They have been together for four years already and people are still all over with what is going on between them and what happens next after their ring exchange. Yuuri has his priority set to win five consecutive wins but that doesn't mean he doesn't have any other priority...
1. Chapter 1 - Home Sweet Home

*Disclaimer, Yuuri on Ice is not mine but Yuuri belongs to Viktor and I take no objections xD

I dedicate this first chapter to the YOI fandom who broke several anime viewing sites when ep12 came out because we we're born to ship Vikturi! \m/

~Start of Chapter 1~

Japan

Yuuri just got home from Barcelona from his third consecutive win on the Grand Prix. He is exhausted and drained from all the reporters who wanted to have interviews with him. He just arrived in the airport and it doesn't seem like the interviews are ending soon. Camera flashes and microphones are pointed at him. Sounds flew past his ears as he is tired of hearing the same questions over and over again. _How does it feel to be following in your coach's footsteps? Will you continue on your career even after you become a five consecutive gold champion like Viktor? What routines will have Viktor teach you? What does it feel to compete with your coach and idol, Viktor?_ He sighed. Yuuri's not hearing anything clearly but he can actually predict what they are actually saying.

"Yuuri!"

Automatically, his head turned to where the sound came from. And it's like the whole sea of reporters and fans suddenly divided to make a way to the one and only Viktor Nikiforov. He's still the same old Viktor, flashing his famous smile and arms open wide although Yuuri can see through that smile and he can actually see that he is also quite tired. He won silver (because Yuuri won by a few decimal points) and decided to go back to Japan earlier than Yuuri to 'minimize paparazzi and interviews' but it hadn't worked at all. He walked towards him with a tired but proud smile and hugged him tight. Camera flashes overwhelmed them but they are in their own world.

"Viktor, congratulations for another safe and successful season this year... I've come this far and I hope you continue guiding me throughout my career." He said against his shoulder, burying his face so that the media won't actually see his tears.

"You think I would stop now? Two more consecutive wins and maybe, just maybe, we could think of settling down and maybe let Yurio take the reins from there?" Viktor said as he soothed out Yuuri's ruffled hair. Yuuri slowly pushed out of the hug and reached for his gold medal inside his pocket.

"It's my third gold... and I still can't believe it!" He cried. He's not even conscious anymore that the whole world will see this in a few hours.

"I know... and that deserves another kiss." Viktor said as he leaned down and kissed the gold medal before he wiped out the tears spilling from Yuuri's eyes. "Now, stop that crying and let's go home." Viktor said with a smile and Yuuri nodded.

Yuuri is then led out of the airport... more like Viktor dragged him out while holding his hand. More camera flashes and murmurs covered them but Viktor doesn't even seem to care and Yuuri still can't help but blush. _This is gonna be all over the Internet again won't it?_

"Get in. Hurry."

"Get in wha—?" Then he was pushed inside a black car with cream and plush seats. Viktor followed suit and slammed the door shut before the media caught up to the car. "To Hasetsu please." Soon after, the car started and ran off.

"V-Viktor? Why didn't we take the train?" Yuuri asked him with wide and confused eyes.

"You may be able to outrun the media on public transportation but you can't possibly think that you outrun the public right?" _Oh snap, right._ As Viktor settled down, he leaned his head to the car's window and watched the familiar figures of home come into view; bustling ramen shops, the shrines off in the distance, throngs of people in intersections and a whole lot more.

"Yuuri." He slowly turned to his coach. Viktor reached out to cup his face and settled his forehead against his. "Welcome home and congratulations for winning."

"Arigatou." Yuuri murmured and he can feel Viktor's breathing just teasing his lips.

"Can I kiss something else other than the medal?" He could feel his coach's playful smile but at the same time he can feel that he is actually serious. What surprised him more is he found himself nodding and Viktor didn't waste a second to put his lips against Yuuri's.

Everything just felt right. In the darkness of the car, Yuuri's exhaustion suddenly left his body and nothing else mattered; only Viktor mattered. His hands travelled to Viktor's hair and he found himself soothing and playing the ends of it. Viktor broke the kiss and looked at Yuuri like he'd given him the world. "I never thought you'd agree." He smiled and kissed Yuuri's ring. And it hit Yuuri, he just kissed the Viktor Nikiforov, in the car, like he is his. It's been a while since that first kiss and he couldn't just get used to it. He blushed intensely and thanked the dimness inside the car. "Ah, you're blushing aren't you? You're cheeks are warm."

"Viktor!"

...

"Tadaima! Minna, I brought Yuuri home~!" Viktor shouted as he entered the Yu-topia Akatsuki Hot Springs excitedly. A chorus of squeals and warm welcomes were heard from the inside as Yuuri removed his shoes, picked up Victor's shoes (which he just left in the middle of the doorway) and their baggage, and placed them neatly by the side before he stepped in.

"Tadai—" "Yuuri~!"

Yuri is hugged by Yuuri's self-proclaimed number one fans, the triplets, Axel, Lutz and Loop. They are growing quite nicely and are quite taller than the last time he saw them.

"Okaeri Yuuri! Okaeri Viktor!" "Congratulations on your success!" "Hope you'll get another gold next season!"

"Hai hai hai, calm down girls. Yuuri just came home. He needs some rest." Yuuko appeared behind the girls. "Why don't you girls go sit by the table?" They surprisingly obliged. Viktor suddenly draped an arm around Yuuri.

"Look at them fan girling over you just because you won gold." He said with a pout. Yuuri just flashed him a smile.

"Oh don't worry Viktor. Those girls still can't get over your performance." Takeshi said with a grin as he followed his girls. Yuuri's mother came up to him with tears in her eyes and with his father standing close to her.

"Omedetou Yuuri. And Viktor too. That was a spectacular performance." His mother said. "You made us very proud." His father followed up.

"Arigatou, Okasan, Otosan" Yuuri said as he hugged her.

Viktor smiled at the heart-warming scene unravelling in front of him and suddenly he felt like tearing up.

"Well let's begin this party shall we~?" Minako-sensei announced, holding a bottle of sake in her hand. And a chorus of yeahs were heard from everybody.

...

After the dinner party, everyone started to leave one by one. The Nishigoris went home first as the triplets are getting sleepy and it is getting late. Yuuri figured that since Minako-sensei is drunk again, his Mom would insist that she sleep here for the night. Surprisingly, Viktor wasn't that drunk to the point of stripping in front of everybody. Yuuri can see a slight blush on Viktor's cheeks as he cleaned up the table. He wasn't saying anything and he looks like he's pondering on something and his thoughts have brought him to a world faraway from this one... _He looks distant._

Yuuri didn't realize how long he was staring at him till Viktor looked him straight in the eye and smiled at him. "Why are you staring at me like that? I might melt you know." He teased.

"Is it that bad to stare at you now?" Yuuri pouted and continued cleaning up. Viktor laughed.

"Hey, I was just teasing. I know, we could go the hot springs for a bit so that I can sober up and have a less uncomfortable hangover tomorrow." He said it like a light bulb suddenly appeared on the top of his head. Yuuri smiled. _There, he's back to his usual self._ "Just go on ahead then, and I'll follow after you after I finish cleaning up."

Viktor reminisced the first time he soaked in these springs years ago. He's got his sights set on this infamous skater who he saw a lot of potential lying dormant within him. He was a little bit uncertain of being a coach but if he didn't act then, he'd lose the chance to develop that potential forever and look where it brought them. Yuuri's on his third consecutive win. He's actually laying low for a while now and is planning to pass the crown to the younger skaters.

A lot of this happened since then. Yuuri's growing more and more in each season. Coaching him might have changed Viktor too. Back then, he would always think of the audience first. He thought it was being selfless. He would always think of how he could surprise them. But now, seeing Yuuri perform, Viktor realized that it alright to skate out there to express yourself and your feelings.

"You're deep in thought again." Yuuri said as he entered the bath. Viktor blinked a few times just to bring himself back to reality.

"I'm sorry... I have a lot on my mind recently..." He said honestly. _I don't know which to act on first..._

"Like what? Would you tell me?" Yuuri asked as he gently came in the water and sat across him.

Viktor didn't know where to start but there was one word he blurted out that summed everything. "Us."

"Eh?" Yuuri stared at him, confused and surprised as he made his way across to him, Viktor held his hand and pulled him close till they were standing inches away from each other.

"A lot of things happened. You happened to me and everything suddenly changed. And I don't think I'll be able to leave you alone even after I retire." Viktor ranted out. Maybe it was because of the alcohol but he's not stopping here. He already started so why not finish it off? "You're a miracle that happened to me Yuuri. And I'm not letting you go." Yuuri just stood there and had the same thought he had, a few years ago: _What is he saying, standing here buck naked?_ He almost laughed but Viktor's serious face stopped him to do so.

"I know... I don't want you to leave either... See, I've always admired you and I'm not gonna let you leave me just like that..." He said as he turned away to face the waters. He saw his reflection in the waters, flushed but proud. Viktor caught his chin and pulled his face to face his.

"I'm glad you wanted me to stay." And he kissed him again, his hands cupping his face. Although this time it was passionate, it was nothing like the kiss in the car earlier. It was forceful, like Viktor can't get enough of him, and at the same time he was handling him gently like he would break any moment if wasn't careful enough. Yuuri wasn't as flustered as he was the first time and the kiss didn't seem as foreign as it was before.

He broke the kiss just to kiss his hands. "I am tired of our training routine for the season. I can't get enough alone time with you so I'm making up for lost time you hear me?" He smirked.

"Are you suggesting to take a few weeks off before we start training for the next season?" Yuuri raised his brow in question, the memory of the kiss far from his mind. Viktor was usually a slave driver when it comes to training and preparation and it unusual for him to suggest slacking even it's only for a few weeks.

"Hmm... it's just a few weeks and I want to clear up my mind a little bit. Is it that unusual?" He asked as shiver ran up his spine.

"C'mon Viktor, let's get out of here before we actually freeze to death."

"I know a way for us to get warm." Viktor said suddenly.

"What?"

"Kiss me." He said cutely with a wink which made Yuuri blush beet red. Yuuri got out of the spring and snatched both of their towels and threw one at Viktor which he immediately caught before it landed on his face.

"Viktor! Stop teasing me!" He said as he ran inside, away from the cold breeze outside. _What the hell was that about? And what the hell is wrong with me? I shouldn't be kissing my own coach right? And he shouldn't be flirting with me like that!_

"Yuuri~!"

Yuuri then moved fast enough to dress up in his PJs when Viktor entered the room, naked. _God, this man has the body for sure..._

"I was just kidding, you know that right?" He said as he came up to his clothes and started to put them on. After a while, he draped his towel around his neck to warm him up a little bit more.

"I know I know. Well... I'll see you tomorrow morning then Viktor..." He turned to walk back to his room but then turned back to hug him. "Thank you for everything. I can't thank you enough." Viktor wasn't able to process it at first but he found the right words to tell him.

"You got there with your own set of skills Yuuri. I only helped to develop those. I told you before, I won't teach you anything you don't know and that means you know things, you just had to believe in yourself." He hugged him back while rubbing his back. "Really, congratulations on your third consecutive win."

"Thank you." He said as he actually wiped a few tears that escaped his eye. "Let's go to sleep... and you need to rest to minimize the effect of your hangover."

"And you need all the sleep you can get. I know you're still jet-lagged." Viktor told him before he yawned and rubbed his eyes.

"Good night Viktor."

"Good night Yuuri... Sweet dreams." He said as he kissed him on the forehead one last time before he walked pass him, touching that warm spot where he just kissed him again. He could feel his cheeks flaming hot again, although it wasn't actually from embarrassment but from the realization that Viktor really does care about him and that it might be too late to actually stop what is blossoming between them.

~End of Chapter 1~

Yaaaay~! I'm actually back to writing well halleluiah! xD

Anyway, I'm will not be able to update as frequent as before but don't worry, this pairing will actually get me writing in no time... I actually wanted to ask if its better in the third person's POV or should I convert it into and individual POV? I'm actually still debating. Let me know your opinions... and as usual, virtual cookies for everyone!

P.S. I live for your reviews! Tell me what you think about this first chap? Would you like me to continue? You could always leave your ideas in the reviews and maybe I will actually use them.

For now that's all, ja ne~!


	2. Chapter 2 - Date me not?

*Disclaimer! YOI is not mine... I was gonna say Viktor is mine but he belongs to Yuuri and it's better that way xD

PS. Would you guys mind if this became an mpreg in the future or just the cinnamon roll-type of lovin'? Hmmm... I haven't decided yet so let me know your thoughts! :)

~Start of Chapter 2~

Viktor woke up to an uncomfortable headache. He knew it is barely even sunrise but still he opened his eyes and saw that there is little sunlight piercing through his room's window. Rubbing his temples a little bit, he found out that Makkachin, who was patiently waiting for him last night, slept right beside him. He pets him and plays with his fluffy ears before the poodle actually realized that Viktor's awake.

"Ohayou, Makkachin." He said with a smile and he was rewarded by a pounce and a lot of face licking. "Hai hai hai, I missed you too." He said as he sat up and immediately he could feel the unusual heaviness of this head. _Hangovers... ugh..._

*knock knock*

"Come on in..."

"Ohayou, Viktor..." Yuuri came in to view as he opened the door, carrying a tray of water and medicine. _Well, someone is up early..._ "How's your hangover?" He asks as he closed the door, greets and pets Makkachin too.

"It's not that bad but it's not good either..." Viktor said as his head weighed heavily. _And here I thought drinking a little less would make my hangover less uncomfortable..._

"Is that so? Here, I brought some medicine... Drink up." He said as he settled the tray down and handed him the tablet and the glass of water.

"I'm surprised you didn't sleep in... aren't you still jet-lagged?" Viktor said as he took the tablet and downed it. "Thank you."

"I am still kinda jet-lagged but staying in bed would give me a headache and..." Yuuri blushed.

"And?"

"You said you want to spend time with me... so I thought maybe we could start hanging out today?" He said rather shyly as he fidgeted with his fingers. _Well well well, Yuuri's actually asking me out._

"But I guess we could go out later in the afternoon since you have bad headache and all..." He continued as he chuckled nervously. Viktor's eyes immediately lit up.

"That's nice. I like the sound of that. Arigatou ne?" He said as he got out of bed and stretched a little bit.

"Are you sure it's okay for you to be out of bed already?" Yuuri asked as he sat down his bed to pat Makkachin.

"I'm feeling fine. You woke up early to give me some medicine and that thought alone made my hangover go away." He winked and moved to close in on him until they were face to face. "No one has ever done this before. Thank you, Yuuri." He smiled.

"You don't have to thank me that much... I just did what I had to do." He said, his blush still colouring his cheeks as he pushed Viktor away to stand up. He made his way to the door and turned, "Hurry up and wash your face, breakfast will be ready soon." He said before shutting the door. Viktor smiled and sighed.

"Well, you heard him Makkachin."

...

 _I was just asking him to hangout so why am I so fidgety around him again? It's like we haven't been that close for the past few years... This is so frustrating._ Yuuri thought to himself as he sat down the table waiting for his breakfast.

"Ohayou Yuuri."

"Ah, Minako-sensei. I figured you have stayed for the night. How's the aftermath?" He said as Minako came into view with her hair mostly out of place and her face, drained from any energy. She sat down beside him with a groan.

"I've been better... I think this hangover is not gonna go away today. I've never partied so hard since yesterday." She said as she massaged her temples. "I was too nervous and excited to see you perform to even think of drinking y'know... and even Viktor drank a little less last night... although just a little bit. How is he?"

"I brought him some medicine earlier before I went here." Yuuri said and Minako pouted.

"Eh~, isn't that nice. Someone is bringing him medicine and stuff... you're like his assistant or..." She motioned her hand finding the right words. "Ah, you are like his boyfriend of some sort."

"Minako-sensei!"

"Okay okay I'm stopping... anyway let's see what on the news this morning..." She said as she took the remote from the other table. And Yuuri didn't even want to bother to listen to the news this morning. He knew the media would be all over him, being a three-consecutive gold medallist and all... "Oh, would you look at that scene."

Yuuri immediately looked up only to see a footage of him and Viktor at the airport yesterday. _Thank God they didn't get too close or they might have heard everything else_ , he thought. The video was followed by a picture of Viktor kissing his medal as he held it with teary eyes. Then it was followed by a video of Viktor dragging him out from the airport and people are wondering whether they went somewhere special last night or anything.

"Maybe we should've gone somewhere special last night huh?" Viktor came in the room, the ends of his bangs dripping wet.

"Viktor... not you too." "Ohayou Viktor."

"Ohayou Minako. So, any ideas on where you want to go today Yuuri?" Viktor said as he propped down beside him.

"Oh. You're really going out this time are ya?" Minako smirked as Yuuri's mother came in and served them breakfast.

"Maybe at the park or the beach... I dunno... I haven't really thought about it." Yuuri replied, ignoring the remark of his sensei.

"Ugh! At least you're in the mood to go out and have fun... I may have to cancel my ballet classes today..." Minako remarked as she rubbed her temples and Viktor looked at her with shocked eyes. "What is it Viktor?"

"Ne, Yuri, what do you say we become substitute teachers for today?"

"Eh?"

 _I thought he wanted to go out..._ Yuuri thought to himself as he watched Viktor teach a little girl a ballet stance. _As usual, he knows a lot._

"Let's try that again shall we? Hey Yuuri-niichan, join us here will ya?" Viktor called and Yuuri can't help but smile as he made his way towards the little group of kids. It was funny that everyone said that Viktor wasn't really suited to coach anyone when he suddenly decided to coach Yuuri but here he is. He's a natural.

"1... 2... 3... 4..."

"Wuah! No wonder Minako-sensei can't actually drink much... a lot of kids have been enrolling to her ballet classes again." Yuuri said as he stretched out.

"It's all because of you y'know. You've become an inspiration for these kids." Viktor said as he started to close the studio. "Ah."

"Viktor?"

"Hello there young lady. No one has come and pick you up yet?" He said as Yuuri peeked outside to see the same little girl Viktor was teaching earlier. She shook her head. "What's your name?"

"Hanabi." The little girl said shyly.

"Here, let's get you inside for the meantime... Yuuri, don't you mind if we wait for Hanabi-chan's parents to come and pick her up?"

"Ah, no... and! Fun fact! Her name means fireworks in Japanese, Viktor." Yuuri said as Viktor ushered Hanabi to one of the chairs.

"Oh. That means that maybe sometime in the future you will be a very passionate ballerina." Viktor commented and the girl giggled.

"Although I'm practicing ballet, I wanna try figure skating too... like Viktor-niichan and Yuuri-niichan."

"Well well well, then continue practicing okay? I will wait for the day when you I will be able to watch you compete in the Grand Prix." Viktor said as he gave his signature wink. Just then a knock came from the door.

"I'll go see if it's your parent okay?" Yuuri offered as he got to the door and opened it to reveal a woman that definitely looks like Hanabi.

"Mama!"

"Hanabi! Ah, Yuuri-kun and Viktor! Sorry for making you wait. I hope that Hanabi behaved herself while she was waiting with you..."

"Don't worry about it Ma'am. Hanabi-chan is a very determined student. She says that someday, she wants to be a figure skater too." Viktor told her as he knelt down to meet Hanabi-chan's eyes. "Gambatte ne?" He said as he ruffled her hair. The little girl only giggled as her mom said their goodbyes and left.

"Otsukaresama." Yuuri said as he dropped a towel over Viktor's head as he closed the studio's door.

"You too." He said as he dropped himself on a nearby chair. "I guess no one's getting any younger." He says with a laugh.

"Say, Viktor... you wanna go for a walk?"

Yuuri didn't really know what got to his head but here he is, walking around town with Viktor. He is trailing behind him as he led him to the beach. After a tiring but enjoyable day at the ballet studio, he figured they needed a breather. _Is this a date?_ A tiny voice in Yuuri's head whispered and he resisted the urge to blush and fidget. They walked until they reached the beach. It was nearly sunset and the sky is turning into a red hue, just like Yuuri's face.

"Yuuri?" Viktor said as Yuuri turned to him so suddenly.

"W-What is it?" He said, his eyes not meeting his.

"Is there a problem? You've been like this since you came home... You're making me worry." He asked, frustrated by the unusual uneasiness of Yuuri when they are left alone.

"I... I've been thinking..." Yuuri said, uneasiness lacing his voice. "W-What are we to each other? I... I'm scared Viktor... what will they think? I think I've—" Viktor held Yuuri's chin to meet his eyes.

"Say it."

"Eh?" Yuuri said as he refused eye contact. He tried to get out of Viktor's grip but the older man refused to release him.

"Say it. Say it while looking into my eyes Yuuri... or else I might think of this as a dream." He asked with all gentleness, like he was longing for this for a long time. "Say it. Say what these rings mean. Please."

"I think... I think I have fallen in love with you." Yuuri's voice trembled as he closed his eyes. He wasn't sure anymore on what to do but the words that escaped his mouth felt right. The next thing he knew was Viktor cupping his cheeks as he kissed him and his hands travelled to his neck. Yuuri only realized that he was kissing Viktor out in the open when they broke the kiss. His face immediately heated up.

"Are you worried about the paparazzi somewhere?" Viktor smirked although he kept his forehead against Yuuri's.

"Viktor... aren't you worried about what they will say?"

"No." He said as he held Yuuri's hand where his ring was. "I don't care about a single thing they would say. I'm just happy that these rings are finally official promise rings."

Yuuri looked at him as he smiled. It was different from his usual smile. It's not even his signature smile either.

"Is that so? Then I'm happy too." But then his calm melted into uneasiness once more. "But then... how will they accept this? It isn't normal for me to—" Viktor placed a finger over Yuuri's lips, silencing his worries.

"Shhh. I got you. I doubt your family would not accept me y'know, the Viktor Nikiforov." He winked.

"But—" Viktor gave him a kiss to silence him.

"No more buts. Let's go tell them before they get the gist from the media." Viktor said as he dragged Yuuri out of the sandy beach.

"Ahh! Viktor! Wait!" Yuuri struggled and succeeded in releasing his hand from Viktor's grip.

"What?"

"I'm kinda nervous. No, make that really nervous... aren't you?"

"You're with me. What will I be afraid of?" Viktor said with conviction as he grabbed on to Yuuri's wrist once more.

Yuuri just stared at Viktor's broad shoulders as he dragged him on the streets. The thoughts of other people seeing them together like this just flew out of his mind. Right now, he thought that Viktor was crazy. What did he see in him? Does he not feel any awkwardness in these kinds or relationships? What if the whole world turned against him because of Yuuri? Negative thoughts swarmed him but he also thought of the upcoming days as exciting. He knew that Viktor would be clinging to him more than he was before. They would be spending more time together like he asked before they even thought of going back to practicing for the next season.

Confusion swirled in Yuuri's head. He didn't know whether to be happy or nervous anymore and that's when he started recognizing his neighbourhood. And before Yuuri knew it, they were almost to their home. His knees were turning into jelly but Viktor does seem to have an unwavering determination towards his goal. He straightened himself up and opened the door.

"We're together." He said, showing their rings in emphasis then there was silence. Yuuri wanted to hide in embarrassment.

"We see that. What's new?" Minako remarked, drinking on what Yuuri guessed would be a cup of tea.

"No. I mean we're together _'together'_."

The only sound heard was a collection of gasps and then noise seemed to erupt all at once.

~End of Chapter 2~

Yaaay! Amma do the cliffhanger gomen ne? xD I dunno if what happened in this chap is ridiculous or just right but I hope you liked it!

Shoutout to myself who made a diy phone case similar to Viktor's. I'm soooo loving it *heart eyes*

And to the following:

Ka0oru – I'm glad you liked it! ^_^

joeywithtaupehair1 – Thank you very much! I hope you'll continue supporting this story ^_^

Guest – Hope this was worth the wait! :D

Virtual cookies for everyone! Don't forget to review this chap! I love 'em 'cause I'll be able to improve my plots that way too ^_^

For now, that's all! Ja ne minna~


End file.
